Big Wind Up, more of a love story!
by KakuNoDaisuki
Summary: Ren Mihashi is no ordinary pitcher, in fact he has absolutely no self confidence, he was bullied by a mysterious girl who out of bitterness, possibly a crush almost kills him, but now they end up in the same school.Temporary Hiatus!
1. Nishiura baseball team!

This** seems to Fit Reira's descripton Most(explained later in the story): .com/photos/74431791N02/6722721455/**

**This seems to fit Kenkyona's description most:.com/photos/74431791N02/6722721623/**

**I DONOT OWN OOFURI, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND EXTRA CHARACTERS. THE CHAPTER WAS RUSHED AND HAD SOME ERRORS SO I ADJUSTED IT A BIT AND HOPE IT'S EASIER TO UNDERSTAND. :)**

The alarm clock buzzez as the morning sun sets on Kenkyona's purple eyes. Kenkyona Koetsuji lifts herself up realizing its her first day of school. Shes so happy to be able to see her best friend again. She knows that her best friend Takaya Abe(she refers to him as Taka-chan, and he refers to her as Yona-chan) are in the same class at Nishiura public High School, year 1 class 7.

She brushes down her long black hair, brushing through each strands to the end of the neatly trimmed hair. She grabs a long pink ribbon and ties back her front hairs to the back. Leaving her bangs to fall perfectly above her purple eyes.

She slipson her school uniform,and adjusts her mother's picture on her desk. How long it's been since you passed Mama, she thinks. I think Im ready, if Im not, Taka-chan will sure be there, I will change.

She wipes a single tear from her left eye.

Kenkyona rushes to the door and slips on her her school shoes while reira(her legal guardian and former neighbor) hands her her school lunch she thanks her and bows. Reira has been with Kenkyona since before Mama's passing. Back then she was our neighbor. She thinks.

Once shes out she glances at the Koetsuji shrine, her uncle's shrine. After her father murdered her mother Kenkyona did something bad to another person. 10 years ago she almost killed a little boy, she cant let go of that event. Reira had to transfer her, in fact they had to move, so they ended up here in Saitama. Luckily her late uncle had a shrine here.

Kenkyona joins the other highschoolers walking towards the train station and tries to make friends. A few are friendly, but some boys just try to flirt with her. The way they flirt with her reminds her of Haruna, he only dated her because she was pretty. He wanted to change her looks, not her whole self.

Once she reaches Nishiura, she excitedly looks for Takaya, and is surprised to not find him. She thinks a while, _Taka-Chan would be in the baseball field wouldn't he? He did catch for Haruna. Could Taka-chan still be playing baseball? Even after what Haruna did to him? _She thinks about it, She admires Takaya for that. He never let an event change him like that.

Kenkyona's homeroom teacher smacks the desk with a ruler to quiet down the students.

"alright,my children, we have a new transfer student, please welcome Koetsuji San."He opens the sliding door for his new transfer student, she strides in and stands before her new classmates.

"Hello, I m glad to meet you all." she smiles and bows. Almost half the boys stare at her. _Shes so cute,_they think.

One of them almost looks shocked to see her. Takaya, who's sitting by the window hot temperdly stares at her. _What is she doing here? _He thinks._Has...she changed? As she said she would?_

Shinooka Chiyo, the class's class representative stands up to greet her. She's so happy to see her again. After that event in middle school she never thought she'd see her again. But she's back, and she's happy Kenkyona seems more healthier heart and soul than ever.

"Kenkyona!" she squeals waving.

Kenkyona smiles and gives a small wave._ Its Chi-tan!_ She squeals in her mind. Her homeroom teacher assures her to a seat next to the window,shes sharing her desk with Takaya.

Once its break, she goes for a bathroom break and returns to see Takaya talking to his friends. Totally inconsiderate of the others she glomps him and rubs her cheek against his.

"gah!" he yells. "what the hell Yona-chan!" he yells.

Kenkyona giggles. "i missed you so much Taka-chan!" she giggles with a kissie face.

Azusa Hanai's sweat drops. "Wow Abe, are you dating the transfer student?" He asks blushing from how cute Takaya and kenkyona look with their cheeks press together.

Takaya pulls kenkyona off. "hell no, what are you doing here anyway?"He grabs her and pulls her aside to the hallway. "Could you please explain why you stopped calling me 2 years ago? I thought I'd never see you again, I gave up on any hope of seeing you ever again."

"I-im sorry Taka-chan...It's because.."

"Wait you dont have to tell me, it's not important right now."He says bluntly.

"Do I look changed?"Kenkyona asks cheerfully swaying her skirt back and forth.

He examines her. She doesnt even show a hint of what she was and probably still is. She looks like any high school girl. Now, the problem is, has she changed in the inside?

Kenkyona giggles and the bell rings for 2nd period. Once they are taking notes Kenkyona passes a note to Takaya.

Takaya doesn't change his position, he just uses his eyes to read the note. He sure is slick!

_Are you and Hanai San both on the baseball team? -Yona chan_

_Yeah why?-Taka chan _

_Chi-tan was telling me about it earlier! Can I go and watch?:) -Yona chan_

_No-Taka Chan _

_wah? Pu! Why?- Yona chan_

_You'll just be a distraction,bye-Taka chan _

Takaya throws the paper out the window,having to stand up over her face. She pouts and ignores Takaya throughout the classes.

She lifts herself up from the chair and very bluntly tells him, "excuse me."

Takaya notices how spoiled shes acting and ignores her. She has changed alright, she's acting like a spoiled brat. Then it hits him. Kenkyona didnt used to act like this, in fact, it almost seems as if her personality reflects on the events she experiences. That arrogantness, She definately got that from Haruna.

"Ugh",she pouts climbing over him. Takayas face is against her stomach for a split second. _She smells real nice,_he thinks.

Kenkyona annoyed, stomps towards the school entrance ready to go home, until she sees Chiyo with a stack of heavy boxes,trampling towards the baseball field.

"Chi tan! do you need help?" She waves at her.

Chiyo nods shaking from the weight. Kenkyona grabs the top one.

"were you heading home?" Chiyo asks.

"yep, Taka-Chan's being a meanie right now!" she pouts

"h-he could be hot tempered, but hes nice!" chiyo adds blushing.

Kenkyona gasps a little. "Chi-tan do you like Taka-chan?"she practically attacks her.

Chiyo immediately denies. " noooo its not like that!" she laughs nervously and blushing bright red. They reach the field and Kenkyona follows Chiyo into a building she sets it down and kenkyona does the same.

"can I ask you something?" Chiyo asks as she wipes the sweat off her forehead.

"sure," kenkyona replies with absolutely no sweat,amazingly,i mean her hairs longer.

"Hamada has a cheering squad, he's recruiting girls,i was hoping if you could join."

Kenkyona thinks a little,then replies, "okay!"

"TAKA CHAN!" kenkyona almost screams.

Takaya is almost going to catch one of Mihashi's pitches, when Kenkyona distracts him and it hits his helmet. He falls backwards. He looks over to see Kenkyona.

Takaya takes off his helmet, "what the hell?" he exclaims causing Mihashi to jump and shiver.

Momoe notices the girl and walks over to her. "hello, I m Maria Momoe, did you come to watch us practice, or to distract Abe." she says in a goodnatured tone.

Kenkyona bows and smiles, "both I guess!" she jokes and they both laugh. She likes this coach.

A teacher gathers up the boys into a circle and they begin to hold hands, Kenkyona walks over with curiosity.

"may I ask?" asks Kenkyona.

"were trying to calm our nerves! Shh!," replies Tajima.

Mr. Tsuyoshi adds in, "its a theory were using, its abased on body heat."

"you can try it," adds Izumi.

"yeah, you can hold my hand," Tajima suggests not considerate, but flirtatious.

As she walks towards him she glimpses Takaya and sticks her tongue at him. His vein pops and thinks,_told you you you'd be a distraction. _He whips his head away.

Kenkyona grabs Tajima's hand and grabs Mihashi who jumps and nervously blushes a bit.

After Mr. Tsuyoshi begins instructing, Kenkyona zones off.

She begins to focus on Mihashi, since his hands isnt the same as Tajimas. Wow_,_she thinks,_his hands are so cold, and clammy,but its warming up! I can feel it._ Instead of holding Mihashi's hand she starts rubbing and feeling it, she feels all the calluses and now shes practically intertwining their fingers. She likes feeling the way it feels against her fingers. Her face warms has a familiar essence. Like she's met him before.

Mihashi is bright red now blushing and sweating as she does this, he shivers a little, making a frog like face that I personally think is so adorable. He mumblesa bit."w-why..hands!"

Shh!"Mizutani shushes.

Kenkyona smiles and mouths. 'sorry' To Mihashi.

Once they're finished Chiyo calls them all in for oniguri as they all dig in. Kenkyona realizes she spent the whole day here,and she enjoyed it, even if she isn't on the baseball team.

END OF ACT 1


	2. He's Familiar

**THIS CHAPTER WAS ADJUSTED AS WELL, IT WAS RUSHED AS WELL, AND I HOPE IT'S EASIER TO UNDERSTAND. I DONOT OWN OOFURI BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND EXTRA CHARACTERS!**

Kenkyona sips her juicebox and turns her head to spot Takaya staring out the window in the hallway. He looks mesmerized. She sips all the juice out throws it away and heads towards him. She leans her head out the window to face him.

"does someone need a kissie for their booboo?" she teases him with a kissie face.

He looks at her and chuckles. "nah.."

She blinks and sits on the window. She looks where he's staring at and sees Mihashi pitching rocks to a tree. Theyre both silent for a moment. But she breaks it with a conversation starter. "Hes interesting" she says staring at Mihashi.

Takaya looks up at her and then looks at Mihashi again. "yeah, he works really hard, I kind of admire him I guess." he says shrugging."That idiot...I told him not to practice pitching outside the team's practice."

"Hes kind of cute," she says giggling at his reaction to her intertwining fingers thing.

Takaya hesitates a moment. "do you like him?" he asks.

Kenkyona blushes a bit but then recovers. " I dont even know him." she laughs." Is...he better than Haruna?"

Takaya sighs."He has better control than that bastard ever did, Im just glad he doesnt throw off my signs. In fact he hits them perfectly."

Kenkyona smiles. It almost seems as though Takaya is in love with him. Kenkyona hops off the window. "well anyways im mad at you so im going to my afternoon classes." She starts to walk.

Takaya grits his teeth and grabs her hand. "what the hell? What is wrong with you! Cant you see-" He stops midsentence. No, he cant. He cant confess just yet.

Kenkyona stands there. "see what?" she asks confused.

They hear a teacher's footsteps and then seperate. The teacher lowers his glasses examining them, "get to your afternoon classes." He warns them and walks.

Kenkyona and Takaya bow as he leaves.

Kenkyona then walks after the teacher flustered. Takaya walks the other direction.

After school Kenkyona goes to class 9 since she was told that Hamada has that class. He must be the leader. She slides the doors to find a busy classroom, she spots the only person who stands out (since he has a mitt)

mihashi. She blushes then turns her attention to the person who called out her name.

" hey its kenkyona!" yells Tajima ever so loud as always.

Izumi whips around. " Oh hey what brings you here?" he asks.

Hamada on the other side of izumi, sowing a banner lifts up his head. "kenkyona eh? Ah! youre that girl who wants to join the cheering squad." He says congratulating himself.

2 other boys pop out behind him. " no way, a girl cheerleader!" They look at her blushing with starry eyes.

Kenkyona's sweat drops. " well I was kind of asked to join."

She says still flustered from earlier.

Tajima after a while of pure silence,(which is really weird of him.)Suddenly suggests, "kenkyona, do you wanna go out?"

Mihashi, Izumi, and Hamada both drop in shock, from Tajima's bold move. "gah!" they say.

"What?" She says also shocked, "may I ask why?" She asks.

"im just playing!" He exclaims, with a big grin. They all sigh relaxed. "Call me Yuuichiro, I like hot babes calling me by my first name, it gives me a reason to masturbate!"

Kenkyona hesitates a moment. "Kay.." She thinks about, she'll make it sound cuter. "Well im off now, see ya , Yuu-chan!(Tajima's first name)"She says and slides the door closed. That was so weird, she thinks,but I like Yuu-chan! She walks proudly to class.

On her way home, Kenkyona spots a dog rummaging through the trash. She picks it up. "hey there!" she spoils it as she looks for the collar. "Awwee, you look just like Taka-chan! An grouchy face, but an adorable personality!" she squeals happily, as it wags it tail.

Kenkyona enters the temple with the dog. "Reira! Look doesnt this little puppy need a home? Can I keep him! Pleaaaaaassssseeeee!" she exclaims already throwing a tantrum.

"alright, just until his owner appears, alright?" she says washing the dishes.

"Kay! Im going to name him Taka-chin!" She squeals jumping onto her bed. She strokes Taka-chin as she tries to determine what happened today. Takaya confessed! She practically squeezes Taka-chin.

"I dont get it Taka chin! I think I might like Taka-chan, but why do I feel like Im cheating on someone?" She lifts Taka-chin in the air. "Do you think I could have feelings for Mihashi-kun?"

Taka chin begins to bark,as if he despises Mihashi. Nununnuununu!,he must be thinking.

Kenkyona sighs and laughs.

/

The next day, Kenkyona is practically avoiding Takaya. She jolts each time she hears his voice or even sees him.

Takaya notices and plays along to her ignorance game. Kenkyona cant stand it anymore and breaks the awkward tension. "Taka-chaaaaaaaan!"

Takaya bonks her head with a book. "Shut up!Youre so fucking loud!"He sighs.

"I-im sorry." Kenkyona bows blushing. Takaya sets the book down.

Kenkyona sits next to him and hugs him. "I think I might like you Taka-chan!" She lets go of him."But, there's this boy, that I cant stop thinking about,"She pulls her bangs back. "And, I have a feeling that...he.."She flashes back to 1st grade,after her mother's death.

"That he might be mihashi."He suggests,knowingly, he is the only other person that knows about Kenkyona's past.

Kenkyona looks at Takaya,tense, a bit scared. "Is he?"she asks.

"You'll have to find out."He says laying back. "Have you even asked him?"

She looks down. "I havent even had a full conversation with him."

Takaya chuckles."Dont take it personally, it's hard to converse with Mihashi, considering how he has absolutely no self confidence."

"Really?"She asks. "How?"

"His teammates treated him like crap, made him think that the reason why they lost all their games was because of his lack of talent. Its actually because of his catcher's lack of cooperation with his pitcher."

Kenkyona thinks about it. Their stories are similiar theyre both due to their lack of cooperation. She feels that maybe it's fate that brought Takaya and Mihashi together. "Oh..." She realizes that Mihashi let an event change him just like her. She wonders if he's ever thought about changing...

The next day, during practice, Kenkyona spots mihashi franticly trying to scrub a baseball. She scurries towards him, and scooches right next to him.

She doesn't say anything she just sits there smiling. Mihashi jolts and blushes. "h-hi,"he says with his little face.

Kenkyona giggles and looks at the baseball. "oh, are you scrubbing the base balls?"she asks.

"mhm! Except, this one has a tough stain."He stares at it.

Kenkyona examines it. "ah! Can I see it?" she asks.

Mihashi hands her the baseball.

She grabs the white out, and sprays the baseball. "ha! See? The paint was scratched off!"

She smiles happily at him, he blushes and tries to smile back."I-im Mihashi r-ren."

Kenkyona remembers how Takaya had told her that Mihashi has no self confidence because pf how his team treated him. If Mihashi is the boy from her past, could she also be part of the reason?

"Im Kenkyona Koetsuji, nice to meet you!"She smiles just as Chiyo introduces herself.

**So what yah think? So far i havent got anythin done but I will! I promise~! So pweassss review! XD**

**Disclaimer:I donot own Oofuri, I just own the plot and the extra characters!**


	3. Bittersweet past

**THIS CHAPTER WAS CORRECTED OF THE ERRORS THAT FANFICTION MADE WHEN I PUBLISHED IT. Disclaimer: I donot own Oofuri, but I do own the extra characters as well as the plot!**

The next morning Kenkyona decides to look for Taka chan, she wants to show him Taka-chin and compare them, but he's not either at his house, or at the baseball field. What gives?

After a series of textmessages, phone calls, and tantrums she gives up.

"What the hell!" She shouts laying down on the river bed, while taka chin licks her lovingly. She's wearing a white frilly skirt that reaches her knees, and a pink tanktop

Kenkyona thinks back to the first grade, will she need to find out? She lifts herself determined to go to Mihashi's house, but she realizes she doesnt only not have his number,but know where his house is.

Her heart throbs a bit. Now what? she thinks, i need to find out! She needs to sort out her feelings. She came back to Saitama intending to end up with Takaya, yet now theres the boy that she almost killed who may or may not be Mihashi. If he is, she might be in love with Mihashi.

She texts Chiyo:

Chiyo:Whats up?

Kenkyona: Hey do you know where Mihashi lives?

Chiyo:Yeah about 2 streets from the trainstation, its a real big house!:D

Kenkyona:Oh okay thanks:)

Chiyo:why? youre gonna confessss?

Kenkyona: no what makes you think that!

Chiyo: lol, he seems to be all youre obsessed about.

She lifts herself up and begins to stroll. She will go to Mihashi's house and sort this out.

/

(at mihashi's house.)

Tajima chomps on his drumstick."Mihashi! I love this drumstrick!"he has him on a chokehold."Hey you got any porn?" He asks.

Izumi punches Tajima's shoulder,"That is so unnecassary!" He scolds him.

Tajima talks with his mouthful."What? My parents found my stash, if my little guy doesnt get any satisfaction I will die along with it!"

Takaya eats his pizza slice, and stares at Mihashi. Mihashi isnt usually all mushy, but, yesterday..

{flashback}

_Takaya catches Mihashi's last ball."Nice job,"He congratulates him._

_"t-thanks! Its all coz of Abe-kun!" He attempts to show his affection._

_Abe takes off his helmet, as he does he notices Kenkyona strolling happily with Chiyo. Hos heart throbs a bit. Does Kenkyona like Mihashi?_

_He looks over at Mihashi, who is bashing his foot in the dirt. He decides to ask, Mihashi doesnt look like he likes someone,he's too wrapped up in his little world. He thinks._

_"Mihashi,"He hollers, "What do you think of Yona chan?" He asks, hoping for a negative responce, how Takaya wants her all to himself!_

_Mihashi jolts and then blushes,"sh-she's really cute..?" he responds, sweating._

_Takaya stares at him a while."DO you want to date her?" He asks._

_Mihashi thinks a little,"p-please dont tell her!" he gestures with an x sign._

_"why"Takaya responds._

_"c-c-coz.."He tries to let the words out, and bends down to his knees covering his head."Theres..no way she would like me!"He confesses."I-im too nervous to even withstand a conversation with..her" he stutters,"She's just being nice to me...im sure.. He mutters as if he wants to cry._

_Abe stares at him,What the fuck?Is he serious?"Listen, I think Yona chan likes you."_

_"No she doesnt!" He replies stubbornly, and boldly._

_Damnit! What is with him? He has absolutely no self confidence does he?He thinks._

_Takaya grabs his hand and holds it."Listen! Im tellin you this only once! Yona chan is supposed to be mine and unfortunately she might be in love with you and if you dont do something Im going to steal her back!"He shouts angry._

_Mihashi stares at him shocked, he's used to Takaya yellin all the time, though this time, it kind of scares him._

_Mihashi gulps,"I-im not sure,"He replies sobbing._

_Takaya's vein pops,"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"He asks._

_"I-im not sure,I can make..a move."He replies a little calm now._

_Takaya sighs. I shouldnt force the guy. I wasnt able to make a move myself._

/

Takaya drinks his orange juice, this'll be a long year he thinks.

Naoe Mihashi(Mihashi's mom) hears the door bell ring."Ill get it boys! Cake will be in just a minute!" she scurries to the door.

Kenkyona breathes heavily in causing her head to throb, and her heart to beat fast.

Naoe opens the door to a young lady with a familiar essence. "Hello? May I help you?"

Kenkyona ties Taka-chin up next to a tree."Um, hi , is Mihashi kun home?"She asks.

Naoe stares at her starry eyed, blushing as well,Wow! such a pretty girl! and she's here to see my son! She thinks.

"As a matter of fact, it's ren's birthday! Please join us!" She asks, already pulling her in, she stumbles into the living room.

The boys stare at her, including Mihashi who blushes with icecream all over his face.(Tajima forced a pizza icream bacon and riceball sundae in his face)

"h-hi.."She smiles, trying not to look nervous.

Izumi Hanai immediately reply,"hey."

Tajima leaps for Kenkyona."Kenkyona-chan babe!"

Kenkyona almost falls over."Hi Yuu-chan!"

Mizutani asks,"Why are you here?" He didnt mean to sound rude, it just came out that way. In fact Kenkyona sort of irritates him.

Kenkyona thinks a moment, "um I have to talk to Mihashi!"She laughs nervously,"You know homework!"She grabs his hand and pulls him out to the front door.

Naoe comes in with more drinks, and her hair flows as Kenkyona and Mihashi rush past her.

Once they reach the door, Kenkyona stops.

Tajima adds,"Mihashi has class 9 with us! Theres no way we have the same homework!"He laughs as he licks his riceball.

Izumi, nods."thats right Mihashi has class 7."

Takaya sets his glass down. It's now or never Kenkyona...He thinks.

Mihashi pulls away from Kenkyona."H-hold on!"He rushes to the bathroom, as quickly as he can, he wipes off the icecream, he even decides to wet his hair. He sculpts it in various ways. He blushes. "W-why cant I look good!"

As he comes back he almost trips on the rug.

Kenkyona giggles. It makes her heart flutter as she realized he wet his hair for her,"Haha, um so Mihashi-kun I need to talk to you."She starts getting serious,she leads him outside, until they reach Taka-chin,. He barks hysterically at Mihashi.

Mihashi squeals and hides behind a tree. trying hard not to hide his fear. HE shivers. "d-d-d-d-dog!"

Kenkyona shushes Taka-chin but he wont, its like he's saying, get away! mine mine mine mine mine! Clearly Taka-chin hates Mihashi.

"Its alrite!he's friendly! right Taka-chin?" She says with a kissie face, for a moment Taka-chin gets all lovey dovey, then when Mihashi decides to make a small sound, he growls at him.

Kenkyona gives up. She runs and grabs Mihashi, and scurries to the backyard.

/

Kenkyona lays down on the grass exhausted. Mihashi follows.

After a While she decides to cut to the chase."mihashi?"She pants

Hm?He asks turning his head toward her.

"i-i.."she lifts herself up. "Mihashi..what class where you in for kindergarten?"

Mihashi isnt sure what she means,she thinks about it,"c-class...sakura class?"He manages to mumble.

Kenkyona thinks about it, I knew it, she thinks.

"So um, did someone move around the end of the year?"she asks nervously.

He thinks a moment, he has to dig into his memories, who was it? Oh yeah it was...

The world around Mihashi sinks, It was...It was...

that girl.

A series of flashbacks run through his mind, the parent festival, where she almost killed him, by pushing him off the slide.

And then...there was a happy time, before the girl tried to kill him, before she tried to stab him with siscors and scare him in so many ways.

It was a at the daycare...

/

{flashback}

_Mrs. Mihashi hasnt picked up Ren yet. Its been a while, and where is mom?_

_He watches all the children run away happily with their parents, but Ren isnt._

_Kenkyona Koetsuji, in Pum class, she hasnt left yet, her parents never come early, but she is okay! She loves Mama and papa very much!_

_Kenkyona is stacking toy cars, she gets bored and heads outside._

_Ren is crying on the steps, Mama never comes this late? Its been an hour. He also sobs from stumbling on the steps._

_Kenkyona watches the little boy at first then approaches him."Are you okay?" She asks tilting her head to see him, a habit._

_She looks down on his knee, he has a booboo."Oh you fell!" she comments._

_"mhm.."He sniffles._

_"do you want a kissie for your booboo?" she asks with the warmest smile._

_He looks up at her, he makes a froggily face._

_She walks around him to face him, she kisses his bruise, "is it all better?" She asks._

_"it still hurts,"He mumbles a little too honest._

_"Oh.."She realizes she kisses it over and over, chanting what her mother tells her when she's hurt,_

_"Pain,pain go away."_

_She stops and asks again,"Is it all better now?" she smiles._

_He looks down again, the pain didnt go away, but what did go away, was his sadness. He's all warm and fluffy._

_/_

All the characteristics that that girl had on that day, all matched Kenkyona, and he realized, how much he loves Kenkyona.

Kenkyona also had the same flashback, she loves that memory, why did she soil it with the memory of almost killing him?

Kenkyona grips the grass and the cool breeze overflows her hair.

After a while Mihashi finally asks,"K-koetsuji san, that girl was... was.. you?"He asks staring down into her eyes.

Tears flow out of Kenkyona's purple eyes, it is him... Mihashi kun is the boy. She's in love with Mihashi, the boy she almost killed.

She sobs into her hands,"I.."she sobs,"Im so sorry.. Mihashi kun,"She hiccups.

Mihashi eyes fill with tears, Kenkyona hiccups,"You.. you hate me.. I..I dont want you to hate me..You.."she stops sobbing, "Youre scared of me."

Mihashi's eyes widen, he is shivering, but its mostly by the autumn breeze. He isnt scared, not at all. He doesnt hate her..he loves her..

"I never hated you!I..i im not scared of you,"He stutters.

She looks up at him,"Rea-really?"

He hugs her, so tight, he doesnt want to let go. Her scent, of cherry blossoms, and her soft warmness.

Kenkyona is so warm, she hopes Mihashi kun never lets go, he smells of apricot. She would hug him for ever...

/

The next day Kenkyona is ready for school! Shes hyper today! Taka chin seems sad today..and he has a fever!

"Reira!"She shouts," Im going to get cold medicine!"She hops out of the shrine, and skips down the long steps to the convenience store. She gets a text from Mihashi kun.

Mihashi:Im not coming to school

Kenkyona:what? why?

Mihashi:Im sick ~

End of Act 3!

**So is it good so far?**


	4. baseball camp memories Part 1

"Alright my little baseball freaks! I have an announcement!"Momoe asks as diligent to be a coach as ever.

The boys gather up enthusiastically after a practice game against eachother.

"What is it Momoe?"asks Hanai.

"Youre in playboy!"Tajima shouts happily as he daydreams the idea.

Izumi whacks him in the back of the head."Shut the fuck up."

"Unfortunate for Tajima,no,but anyways were going to training camp! Isnt that exciting?"She asks them cheerfully.

The boys make disappointed faces as Mihashi applauds to the idea.

"What's so great about it? We go there all the time."Takaya comments bored.

"The difference is,I managed to get us in a beachside camp, so thank this as a treat boys!"She says loudly.

"What For Real!"Shouts Mizutani thinking about entire team begins to chat happily about it.

"bonus!Our lovely cheerleaders will tag along for your encouragement, also because the cheapest price came with an entire package."She adds.

Chiyo claps enthusiastically, since she now wont be the only girl on the trip.

Tajima practically chokes Mihashi."Do you know what this means?Hot babes in bikinis cheering us on!"He daydreams.

Mihashi cant help but imagine it as well, but the only "hot babe" in his fantasy is Kenkyona. He turns red.

Takaya beside them overhears them and by the looks of Mihashi struggling to block his nose from bleeding he can only imagine what hes fantasizing about."Mihashi! You better not be thinking about her like that,"He glares not just for his bitterness,but to help the little guy from getting a boner.

Mihashi panics terrified by his glare.'N-no Stop thinking about that,He attempts to shake it off.

/

Kenkyona finds out about the trip and shes one of the firsts to start packing.

Reira walks in wearing an adorable raccoon hat."How long Is this trip?"She asks.

Kenkyona zips up her bag."3 days, its after exams, and we're a school sport,we have total permission."She smiles.

Reira thinks about it,3 days alone with Taka-chin. She never really thought about it, she never got to get to know the dog.

"Okay,have fun and say hi to Azu chan for me."She shuts the door.

Kenkyona winks puzzled. Azu-chan? Does she mean Hanai? Since when where they acquainted? She wonders as she addressed him with a super cute nickname? Could they be dating? Of course no! Reira is 25! She shakes it off. She'll investigate it later.

/

Kenkyona checks her cellphone. Its 7:00,should she be at the substation yet?She looks exactly was the meeting place?

Shes about to go back when she sees Mihashi paying his tickey. Her heart flutters. Mihashi,just a few days ago she barely knew the guy. Now shes in love with him.

"hi!"She startles him.

"h-h-h Good morning!"He stutters dropping his ticket.

"Where exactly were we suppose to meet?"She asks completely amazed of his apricot sent,it makes her somehow so happy.

"um-i- um th-um think its over- down there."He says exhausted at attempting to insert "um" in his stutters.

Kenkyona smiles happily."Kay,hey, how bout we get some icecream?" She asks happily grabbing his hand.

She tours him through a series of underground subway posts. They approach an icecream post."What can I do for ya?"Asks the icecream man.

Kenkyona points at a vanilla icecream. He hands her it Mihashi pays for it before Kenkyona realizes it as she gives her icecream the first lick. She doesn't say anything it made her happy.

"I think we'll be…late."He tells her.

She puts the icecream to his face."You wants some?"

He licks it amazed by her generosity,but he's too starry eyed to realize her romantic purpose.

"I hope you two have a nice date." The middle aged man smiles.

Kenkyona blushes."yeah,we will be late,"she says shyly which is weird for her outgoing personality.

They start to walk when Mihashi realize theyre still holding hands. Then he does something he never thought he had the courage to do before,but he's too happy to be his cowardly self. He intertwines their fingers.

Kenkyona notices,she's shocked. She never thought she'd ever feel this way. Its different then how she felt with Haruna on their dates. She feels happy,and every little thing they do gives her butterlflies.

Her cellphone rings, it irritates her at first,ruining her perfect moment,then she answers it.

Kenkyona:Hello?

Chiyo:Yona chan where are you? Were waiting on you and Mihashi, Is he with you?

Kenkyona smiles:Yeah, well be there,bye.

Kenkyona puts her cellphone away."Were late come on,"She lets go of his hand and they both run to their train.

/

(arrival)

"WWWWWWWWOOOOOW!"Tajima exclaims at the scenery.

"were staing here?"

Part 1 end.

**HEEEEEEEllloooooooooooooo Its me Yona chan, i apologizing for not writing more as quickly as you asks. I have exams...-_- anyways i will attempt to finish at a public library due to my broken computer! Love you,,And i hope you look forward to part two of this installment I will be posting pictures if you want to get to know the extra characters, and etc! So now...MihashiXYona chan!**


	5. baseball camp memories Part2

(arrival)

"WWWWWWWWOOOOOW!"Tajima exclaims at the scenery.

"were staing here?"

Part 1 end.

Kenkyona sits on the floor as if nothing else happens outside of this room. Chiyo has gone off with Momoe to visit the nearby baseball field, shes bored and all she can do is sit there.

She thinks about the past events, how she found Mihashi, after years of attempting therapy classes and psychologists. Shes not sure shes ready to be in Mihashi's life ,shes afraid shell hurt him again. She stuffs her portable pillow onto her face. The more she thinks about backing away from his life the more her heart hurts. Shes terrified of facing his mother. What will she think of the girl who took out all her grief on her son?

On top of all that, now that she's in the baseball team's cheerleading team, she might have to face Haruna at one point. The disgust she has towards him, why did she date him? Hormones? It sure wasn't love, She remembers he had forced her to date him. Everything he did was horrible. She made friends with Taka-chan only through their own hatred towards him. She begins to bite her nails a while, she wants to forget all this. But of course, people cant change over night.

Chiyo walks in on her, seeing her on the floor herself all a mess, she seems psychotic. It terrifies her,what is wrong with Kenkyona?

"Kenkyona-chan? Are you alright?" She says on her knees ready for her explanation.

Kenkyona wipes her eyes. "S-sorry I must have fallen asleep." She giggles with a smile almost believable, but Chiyo has seen her before the smile. She wants to ask her what's wrong. She wants to hear her out, and she wants Kenkyona to hear Chiyo out as well. Like they used to.

" Hey babes! Y'all wanna head over to the beach?" Tajima says in his bathing suit alongside Hanai and Mizutani.

"s-sure,"Kenkyona says,oddly stuttering.

Chiyo looks at Kenkyona. How can she recover so easily? Just a minute ago she looked like she was going to chew her nails don't to her fingers! Mizutani stares down at Kenkyona. Is he the only one seeing this? She looks like shes been crying all day. Totally out of character. He wants to find out, he's sure Kenkyona's not what she wants everyone to think.

/

Takaya sits down next to Mihashi he's staring at the sun out in the beach's horizon. Honestly, what goes on in this little guy's head? He's not sure how to speak to him without knowing what goes on his head.

"Better put on sunscreen you're gonna burn your face off at this rate," He says. Mihashi snaps off from his daydream. "You did, didn't you?"

"Mhm!"He says feeling accomplished. He watches as Takaya gets distracted by the sun as well."You know we're watching Musashino Dai ichi in a practice match tomorrow."

Mihashi thinks about it. He's aware of how Abe feels towards Haruna. He wonders how he feels watching the guy play. He wants to say something but he's too amazed by the series of events springing through his head at the moment. Abe is amazing. Abe looks at him."Don't worry about Haruna I highly doubt hed be focusing on me tomorrow."

/

"Hi!"Kenkyona shows up in an orange bikini, Mihashi blushes.

"Hey." Takaya says.

Kenkyona waits a moment. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

Mihashi mumbles a few stutters. "HI…."

Kenkyona smiles. She's glad she's in love with him. She wants to think happy thoughts right now. She turns to Takaya.

"You look hot." He says. He says nothing more.

Kenkyona's sweat drops. Wow, she thinks. She remembers how Takaya didn't used to be so nice to her, not up until that day….

"Abe!" Yells Chiyo."Do you have the sheets for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Abe says walking towards her.

Kenkyona is face to face with Mihashi, his face so round and innocent. It makes her heart flutter. She watches him eat a piece of watermelon, he almost gulps it up.

" Mihashi-kun!" She giggles, "You can eat!"She sits next to him on abe's spot.

He jumps trying not to act so surprised."I-its really…yummy?"He says.

"Yeah, It is, You have watermelon on your cheek," She mentions, and licks his cheek,then forms it to a kiss.

Mihashi turns bright red. He likes it, but he's blushing hard!

Then it hits Kenkyona. Who's cheek are you kissing? Your enemy. Get away from him you bitch. He doesn't like you he hates you. You almost killed him. You're no different than your father.

"No! "She whispers in his cheek. "I'm not like him!" Then she screams. "I'm not!"

Mihashi watches her faint. Kenkyona is overwhelmed by the emotions and events passing through her."Koetsuji-san!"He exclaims.

"What's going on? "Momoe says coming to the rescue.

/

Kenkyona opens her eyes. She's back in the hotel room, she lifts herself from her futon. She sees Takaya sitting at the corner of the room. She gazes at him who is staring back at her. What happened? Her head hurts terribly."What happened?"She asks finally gulping.

"You fainted like nothing,"Takaya says."Momoe asked to carry you but Mihashi insisted he'd do it,". He laughs at the flashback. Of course someone like Mihashi can carry kenkyona. Its almost as if she doesnt eat.

Kenkyona crawls towards Takaya and sits next to him. "Whats going through your mind right now?"Takaya asks, curious how she hasnt been herself lately.

She doesnt reply quickly,"I realized that you are the 2nd person who truly knows about me."

Takaya chuckles."Well, I didnt intentionally want to know,"

Kenkyona giggles,"Yeah, if it wasnt for Haruna we wouldnt even be friends."

Takaya bites his lip,"Well, even if it was inadvertantly, remembering those days,feel like yesterday."

Kenkyona lays her head on his shoulder. She feels the t-shirt she's currently wearing. She wonders if Taka-chan put it on her. He would do that too, considering she was only wearing a bikini.

She begins to drift off to flashbacks, and she wonders if Takaya is having them too...


	6. BBCM Part 3: The worst

**_Dis_claimer:I donot own oofuri, i just own the plot and extra characters, I hope you enjoy this Drama fanfic!**

_The room is loud and cheerful, it pleases Haruna. He laughs and chats with his friends as he spots a girl at the corner of the room. Long black hair falling over her purple eyes. In her black winter uniform she seems depressing and emo."Hey who's that?" He asks a girl next to him._

_"That's Kenkyona Koetsuji, know one knows who she is or what she does in her free time, noone goes near her coz she seems dark and twisted."The girl laughs with her friends. Haruna stares at her a while then gets back to his group._

_/_

_Kenkyona walks over to her shoelocker and opens it. A note slips out to her feet. What the,she thinks. She opens it._

_'meet me in the back of the gym after school,-your admirer.'_

_Kenkyona doesnt want to show her surprise. Who would admire her? She has no intention in attending this meeting. She crumples it up._

_/_

_Haruna walks behind the gym before practice, and then shes the girl, waiting. He was sure she wasnt going to come,it surprised him._

_"Hello?"He says standing in front of her._

_Kenkyona doesnt reply she just looks around. Haruna pulls her hair behind her ears slowly. Kenkyona wants to jolt away and run,but she seems enchanted by his hand on her cheek._

_"You seem so lonely,go out with me, ill make you popular." He says. _

_Kenkyona stares at him wideeyed. She doesnt want social things, she wants something that she probably can never have.  
>She wants to run right now. Run away from him, and hide.<em>

_"trust me,"He says._

_Kenkyona doesnt even know his name,she just knows he's really goodlooking. Then all she mumbles is,"Okay, i accept your request." She knows its stupid, but it seems intriguing, could he bring her out of her shell?_

_/_

_"Hey Haruna!" A girl approaches Haruna."Is it okay if we go for karaoke after your baseball practice?"She says twisting her fingers in her hair._

_"Nah,"He says sort of cocky."Im going out with my girlfriend after that, on top of that shes watching me play."_

_The girl seems heartbroken but he couldnt care less, the only thing he's focusing is getting Kenkyona to get out of being emo. He knows she'd be super hot without that hair over her face, hes seen it for himself._

_/_

_Kenkyona is sitting at the bleachers waiting for Haruna to come out, she wants to see him play. Shes always been intrigued by baseball,she doesnt know why. Its something about the way the play,its like a masterpiece. Kenkyona's stomache flips as she sees Haruna pitch for the first time. She watches the ball fly so fast then it impacts the catcher so hard it makes the guy fall backwards. She lifts herself up. Could Haruna really cause such an impact? She watches him do the same thing over and over, she becomes a little mad at Haruna, its almost like he cant control his throws. Haruna retires after 80 pitches and gets off the field._

_Kenkyona strolls to the lockerroom, completely oblivious of the guys shocked that a girl is in there. "Hey."She says._

_"What are you doing in here, you do in the boys lockerroom,"He says putting on his shirt."Youll get caught you know that."_

_"I dont care."She says a little too blunt._

_"I like that,"He smirks._

_"What was that,"Kenkyona claims."Practice isnt even over,"_

_Haruna ties his shoes."I dont go over 80."_

_"Cant you control your throws, you look like you gave the catcher a hard time."She says._

_Haruna pushes her against the locker. "Are you saying i cant pitch?"_

_Kenkyona looks at him,"Maybe, slow down a bit, you can hurt someone."_

_"I dont care."He exclaims._

_"I dont like that."She says._

_She starts to walk when he grabs her hand. "Do you wanna break up, is that it?"_

_Kenkyona looks away, shes only been going out with him for 2 weeks, and hes obnoxious and self centered. She admits she has had people starting to talk to her, but its not what she wants. Maybe shes just thinking wrong. "No,Im sorry."_

_He grins. "Good," He raps his arms around her. "Do your hair for me tomorrow,I promise ill pitch for you tommorrow."_

_Kenkyona smiles. She was wrong, maybe Haruna isnt bad at all._

_/_

_Abe puts on his catcher gear on. He doesnt want to tremble as he plays, he feels like a geek. Of course,everyones afraied to get hurt. Abe doesnt want to keep going as his catcher. He hates him not as a pitcher, but as his pitcher. He hates the way he could just give up the mound. Hes so arrogant and self centered, its like his team members are nothing but training tools for him. He knows that Haruna is the worst pitcher for that._

_He turns around to see him caressing a girl. He almost feels bad for the girl, does she know the type of guy he is?_

_/_

_The next day Kenkyona sits on the bleachers, around a crowd of other fans. She feels lucky to be the girlfriend of a pitcher. She twirls her hair, its nicely trimmed, her bangs are off her face, and a bow is tied to the back of her hair. She feels somewhat pretty. She watches the game closely. They dont look so good. They seem to be losing, she wants to cheer for the team, but of course she feels emberassed to do so. She watches as the catcher argues with Haruna during timeout, shes curious about it._

_Then, its gotten so bad shes sure theyre going to lose. Suddenly unexpectedly, Kenkyona watches Haruna walk off the mound,like nothing. No timeout signal, nothing. She feels angry towards him. What is he doing? Theyre at a cliff and he reaches his 80 pitch limit, she wants to yell out to him, telling him to get back. but instead, as it begins to rain, she just sits there,watching the game finish, Tadakita middle school loses._

_After the game she runs through the bleachers, she cant find him, where is he? She searches for him, as she begins to cry. What was she thinking? He's arrogant,selfcentered and obnoxious,why did she think he could actually be the one to change her? Hes nothing like she expected,she wants to punch him across the face. How could he give up on his team like that? Its like he plays in a completely different world, he's the worst. _

_Then she sees him standing under a rooftop. She pants,"Whats wrong with you! How could you be so concerned about yourself more than your team?"_

_He doesnt notice how soaked she is he just stands there and removes his hat."Youre my girlfriend, arent you concerned that i could have injured my shoulder?"_

_"How?"She exclaims,"I know how you injured yourself before,but is that an excuse to give up the mound, youre not even injured at the moment."_

_"Shut up!" He shouts. "Why do you care so much? You should be thanking me, youre not such a lonely emo little freak anymore."_

_She slaps him,"You dont know me, all you ever knew about me was my physical appearance, youre the worst, you know that?"she shouts."I never wanna see you again!"_

_She jolts to run until he grabs her hand."Let go!"She cries. He lets go of her causing her to hit the wet ground, the rain showering over her. She watches him walk away, but she doesnt get to catch him mumble,"You were the only girl who ever caught my interest."_

_/_

_Abe is disappointed, he's angry. Why does he feel like he's the one wanting to quit the team? Haruna is the worst pitcher. Why is he here? What has he been catching his pitches for? All this time, he's been catching for the most rotten person ever. That fight he had with him earlier, it had surprised him how he stood up to him, yet he still didnt change his way._

_He walks out of the locker room and enters the field for a last look,and he sees a figure on the bleachers. At first it seems his eyes ar playing with him through the rain. But he's sure theyre not. Its someone, infact its a girl. It's Haruna's girlfriend. He's guessing he broke up with her or something. He remembers the way he'd ignore her as she attemted to small talk as she waited for Haruna, yet she seemed just wanting to make friends. He couldnt care less about her now. Its her fault for dating that bastard. He feels strongly drawn to her. Maybe it's pity, he probably feels sorry for her, maybe something more._

_/_

_Kenkyona cries on the bleacher, the same one she sat watching Haruna play. She hugs her knees, trembling as she becomes colder and colder. Inside her mind its cold as ice, as the same scenes go through her head,her mothers death, her uncles death, and that little boys near death. She's been through so much grief she feels like dying right there. Noone cariing. Everyone forgeting she ever existed-_

_Kenkyona's eyes widen as all of a sudden the rain had stopped pouring down on her,she looks before her, its still raining. She looks to her right, a boy is holding an umbrella over her. Its not just a boy, its Haruna's catcher,Takaya Abe,she had heard. Theyre silent, then Kenkyona realizes she's no longer sobbing nor crying,"Spare your umbrella."She mumbles._

_"So you just wanna continue getting soaked."He says._

_She feels unusually comforted by their continued silence. "He didnt break up with me,i did, iam glad i did."_

_Abe stares at her a moment."You dont have to tell me-"_

_"He's the worst!"She cries."The worst boyfriend. The worst pitcher. The worst person.I hate him, i just want him to die!"_

_/_

_Abe is surprised he admits he does consider him as the worst, but she seems to be holding a grudge against him. What did he do to her to get her to say such hardcore words? He's curious, he'd like to know, yet he doesnt even have to ask._

_"He never cared about anyone but himself,he never dared to cure the hole in my heart, as he always said he'd do,"She continues to spill out everything, about her life, everything that ever happened to her up to this day,until she's too tired to speak more. _

_Abe now knows more than he's supposed to about this girl. More than Haruna ever knew. Way more than he ever knew. He feels her lay her head on his shoulder. It makes him feel warm. Although her head completely soaked his shoulder he doesnt care. He lays his head on her head. Then he mumbles the 5 words Kenkyona has always wanted to hear, not from Reira, not from her relatives,but from a guy she never knew before this day."I know how you feel."_

_/_

Kenkyona opens her eyes,having woken up from a dream filled with one of her favorite memories, she notices she fell asleep on Takaya's shoulder. Takaya's 's fast asleep, she doesnt move she just stays laying no his shoulder. She understands why Takaya is a special person in her life. She loves him, but for him, not for kissing, nor sex, not even romantically. She has a love she never knew existed. Its warm and fluffy. She now knows what preachers meant when they stopped her, and asked her she can love everyone she wants. At first she was confused, love is only for someone whos related to you, or your boyfriend, not someone niether of those things. "I love you Taka-chan,"She whispers,oblivious he was actually awake.

He smiles with his eyes closed,He loves her romantically, yet he's fine with the way things are. He's glad he's in love with her, her issues, defects,and all.

**As you can see Haruna really helped out in Abe and Kenkyona's friendship, I will coninue flashbacks like these throughout the fanfic, and i hope it helps out with the current plot; Haruna is a major character in this fanfic and as well as Mihashi, Abe, Hanai, Chiyo and Tajima as we get further into the fanfic.:) Please enjoy and i hope you continue reading the fanfic up to its 70th chapter :D~ Yona-chan**


	7. BBCM Part 4:Slowly Changing 4u

**Disclaimer: I donot own Oofuri, but I do own the extra characters as well as the plot!:D **

**So I guess this baseball camp isnt much of a paradise but more of a flashback episode, Enjoy Chiyo's Flashback!**

**A Chabudai is a japanese low dining table often used during the summer unlike a kotatsu,which is during the winter.**

**/**

Kenkyona sat amazed at the Chabudai* as she watched the boys eat like animals. Especially Mihashi who seems to be the leader of the pack. She glances Chiyo who is thinking the same thing as her. Those our boys for ya.

After dinner the boys head out to practice and the girls are left to clean after their pig stye.

"You two sure you can clean after them, you can always come along with Mia and Ayano,"Momoe asks as she stands before the door. "You are the cheerleading team."

"No Iam fine,"Kenkyona says sprating Windex on a window, as she wonders how rice got on there."I wouldnt dare leave little Chiyo all by herself."

"Thanks though Momoe"Chiyo says as she tries to balance the plates on her hands.

"Very well, you guys come along when youre done."Momoe slides the door behind her.

Kenkyona and Chiyo are having an unusual silence. A silence she never knew they would have considering how great friedns they are. "Now that you mentione it, remember this?" Kenkyona says as she picks up a piece of perfectly cooked omelet.

"Yeah! You werent great at cooking!"Chiyo laughs as they begin to have the flashback...

/

_After that day Kenkyona has gotten very attached to Abe, in fact she even started to add Kun at the end of his name. Kun is only if youre well acquainted, it made Kenkyona really happy knowing that. _

_Each day Kenkyona would go to see Abe during breaks, she was too shy to say hi so she ended up watching him from the doorway._

_"Hey isnt that Haruna's girlfriend?"_

_"They broke up didnt they?" "I could see why she may look super pretty, but actually she's still antisocial."_

_"That aint fair, i wish I was hot I wouldnt waste it by looking emo like her!"_

_Kenkyona grips the doorway. She wonders if they realize she's listening, she looks at Abe, she needs to talk to him more, he's the only one who knows what she is._

_After school Kenkyona is walking home with Abe its the only time she can ever be near him, she watches him roll his bike down the roead alonside her."Abe-kun.."_

_"Yeah?"He asks._

_"I was kind of wondering...can we..you know...have... have lunch together?" She says blushing furiously that it took her so much willpower to ask a question all girls ask with out a problem._

_/_

_Abe turns his head blushing,"Yeah I guess." He cant believe he's blushing lots of girls ask him that, why is she the only one who's question flustered him? He continues ridign his bike._

_"Kay!"She says. "Mind if I make it!" She shouts. She sounds determined it makes him happy. He frowns a bit. Now that he realizes, this is the girl who went out with Haruna. Now he's nice to her, and on top of that enjoys being with her? He has a different perspective of her now, she seems vulnerable, like any minute she'll break, and he's trying hard to be there when she does. _

_"Not at all."He mumb_les, sort of emberassed hes not usually mushy, he's trying hard to stay himself.

_/_

_Reira sets her cooking utensils down. "Oniguri for lunch again?" She asks Kenkyona who's back is facing her as she watches tv._

_"NO!"She shouts."I-i wanna make it..."She doesnt face her at all._

_"Well okay..." She puts them back in the drawer, she takes a look at Kenkyona and walks out the door,"Make sure you washed your priestess clothing."_

_"Mhm."She mumbles and waits for her to leave._

_/ _

_Reira sweeps the floor as she hears an explosion,"Whats going!"She exclaims as she sees Kenkona sulking on the floor._

_"I suck! I cant make a simple omelet without injuring myself!"She cries._

_Reira glances at the ruined kitchen,"Its okay,we'll clean it up!"_

_"No! I cant give Abe-kun a burnt omelet!"She sobs._

_Reira looks at her. Abe-kun? A Boy? Has she made friends and Reira hadnt even known? She hugs Kenkyona tightly."Why are you straining yourself? Just let me make it alright?" She pats her hair._

_"No! I have to make it, otherwise Abe-kun wont realize how much I appreciate him,"She sniffles._

_Reira chuckles."Its okay sweetie he probably already knows that,"_

_/_

_Kenkyona doesnt respond, she just sniffs some more. "He doesnt,Im sure he doesnt, I rarely speak to him at all, so how is he supposee to know!" She cries some more._

_Reira watches Kenkyona sob repeatedly on the floor. She wants to help her out, She wants to understand her, but for that she's sure she'll need a mind reading device._

_/_

_"Abe-san! Haruna's looking for you, he says to go to the dug out during lunch."_

_Abe stuffs some papers in his bag. "Nah I got better things to do then to waste my time around his arrogant ass."_

_/_

_Kenkyona sits on the bench holding her bento box. She hopes Abe-kun doesnt see her injured fingers. He'll think she's a cluts and wont want to be around her._

_"Yo."Kenkyona jolts at hearing Abe-kun."Oh you made lunch?Great Im starving."He sits right next to her. To where their thighs are touching. It makes her feel happy that she's able to sit next to him like this again._

_"Oh...Its not that much..wait does that mean you already have lunch?"She mumbles. He grabs the box " Nah I usually eat the yakisoba bread in the cafeteria I just happened to be broke today."He says unwraping the pink cloth."Oh it's an omelet...Is it supposed to be this color?"_

_"Im sorry! It was my first time...you can just throw it away." He looks at her fingers then at the omelet."Nom!" He gulps up the whole thing._

_"NO! Youre going to get food poisoning!"She says waving her hands._

_"Its not that bad, you can cook!"He says smiling, a smile she hasnt seen on his ever. In fact she's never seen him smile at all._

_"Really?"She says in disbelief, with stars in her eyes._

_He knows it tasted rather horrible. But after seeing how hard she worked on it, it makes it taste delicious. Like the burnt parts disappeared as it touched his tongue._

_"Hn! Make me another tommorow?"He says ruffling her hair._

_"Hai!"She nods cheerfully._

_/_

_Kenkyona thinks a while. Omelet, omelet….What if I burn it again! "Rise!", She wipes her thought away and stands up."Bow! ", She bows and then wonders if she'll even get to make anything in home economics._

_"Pair up." The teacher says loud and clear. Kenkyona rarely pairs up with anybody, she wonders if she'll end up alone again like alw-_

_"Hi!" says a cheerful brunette."I'm Shinooka Chiyo nice to meet you, "She shakes Kenkyona's hand._

_Kenkyona blushes have any one ever been this eager to meet her?"I-I'm Koetsuji Kenkyona nice to meet you too."_

_"Kay, do you have anything in mind to cook? Like what were you experienced with before." She adds adjusting the portable stove._

_Kenkyona plays with her fingers."I have cooked an omelet…"She mumbles."But it wasn't that good!" She stammers._

_"Everything's not perfect on the first try!"She laughs."Alright we'll make omelets."_

_/_

**_BOOM! _**_"Koetsuji-san and Shinooka-san, this is not chemistry class!"Says the irritated teacher, between coughs._

_"Were so sorry Mr. Medaka, we'll clean it up!" cries Shinooka about to cry._

_Kenkyona sulks on the table."I'm sorry I didn't mean to get us a bad grade…."she says muffled through her uniform's sleeve._

_"It's okay…so everyone's not great at cooking…let's start over."Chiyo grabs the burnt omelet._

_"No!" Kenkyona shouts panicked."Please….don't…it was from the heart."_

_Chiyo thinks a moment, how could she not want to throw it away? Was it that important? We could always re-do it. "Who is it for?" Chiyo finally asks._

_"It's for someone important…"She mumbles. _

_The bell rings for lunch. Kenkyona is about to walk out when Mr. Medaka stops her._

_"I need to have a word with you."_

_/_

_Abe waits outside on the bench in which they sat at last time. He sees Kenkyona approach with her omelet in hand._

_"Hey, I'm starving where ya been?"He asks standing up._

_"Mr. Medaka had to talk to me…he said I'm failing."Kenkyona mumbles._

_"What? Really which course?" He asks trying to contain his laughter._

_"It's not funny he said if don't pass the makeup exams I'm going to flunk, "She sighs in disbelief._

_Abe is quiet a moment, "What the hell are you doing here go study!"_

_"But your omelet-"_

_"I don't give a crap alright? Think about yourself for once, didn't you say you wanted to change? You're the same, you haven't changed all you're still depressing."He shouts." Stop hanging around me god damnit, Im not doing you any good!"He stops for breath, more or less, for Kenkyona's reaction._

_Kenkyona drops her omelet. She wants to cry, but Abe-kun is right. She hasnt changed, she doesnt even know if she's changed at all. "I-i wanna change Abe-kun.. but not just for me... I want you to be there with me."_

_Abe stares at her. What role has he played in her life this whole time? He feels like this is the first time he lost his temper on Kenkyona. But he couldnt help it. Abe knows that if she fails... He wont be there... To catch her, when she breaks down completely. "Hey...You wanna study?"_

_Kenkyona is shocked. Did Abe-kun just asked her to study,"Yeah but I cant, we having afternoon cla-"_

_"I mean at my house." Abe interrupts her. _

_Kenkyona's eyes widen. Abe-kun's house?_

_/_

_Abe opens the door entering,"Im home." He says followed by a shy Kenkyona. _

_Shun, Abe's brother zooms to the entrance hallway."Taka-nii san! Guess what the superbow-" Shun is surprised to see a girl standing right behind Abe. "Mom, dad! nii-san brought a girl home!"_

_Abe and Kenkyona hear dishes clatter, and a loud manly voice."What? Dont pull my leg Shun!"_

_"No for real dad! Look!"_

_Abe's vein pops."Its not a surprise stop making such a friggen big deal!" Abe shouts which makes Kenkyona jump/_

_/_

_"Wow! Taka never brought a girl home! How long has it been?"Abe's mom Misae says as she sets the bowls down._

_"Were just studying." Abe says as he drinks his tea._

_"Well, then what is your name little lady?"asks Abe's dad as loud as Abe._

_"K-kenkyona...Koetsuji Kenkyona,"She says as she graabs her bowl._

_"Are you sure youre not his girlfriend?"Asks Shun already digging into the rice._

_"Were not dating damnit..."Abe says gulping down his tea._

_Kenkyona's sweat drops. I could see where Abe gets his eating habits...she thinks._

_"Kenkyona youre such a pretty girl, it reminds me when I was in high school, when my beast and I went on our first date"She fantasizes. " I was Beauty, he was the Beast."_

_Kenkyona is amazed. "Beauty and the beast.. I see." Misae is very beautiful. does represent the beast a bit. He doesnt seem to have Abe's personality, just his loudness._

_Abe grabs Kenkyona."We're going to my room, donot disturb._

_/_

_Kenkyona collapses on Abe's kotatsu. "This is so fricken hard, just admit, Im going to fail..."She sobs._

_"No youre not! Comeon youre not even trying."Abe says his hair all a mess for how stressful it is to tutor Kenkyona._

_Abe thinks a while... Geometry isnt that hard. In fact, its easy. She seems to be able to get atleast a C in the rest of the subjects. She seems to do best in Japanese. English, and Home Economics are alright. But Geometry.._

_"Hey...Youve seen Tadakita's baseball field right?"He asks after a 5 minute silence._

_"Yeah..I practically can picture it right now." She says lifting herself back up._

_Abe taps his chin with his pencil,"Think about it this way, the first base and the home plate's length is short, it's not the same as the others."He draws it out."We wanna win right? Fairly, so what we do is make it the same length as the others. But first we have to figure out how long it is."_

_"How do we do that?" Says an interested Kenkyona as she positions herself next to him._

_"add the length of first base to the rest, with the average length of all of them put together, then divide the length of the unkoen distance to the now added average distance."_

_"Then I will get it?"She asks. "9 feet,"she says."The distances are supposed to be 24!"she claps proudly._

_Abe gives her a thumbs up with a smile. Kenkyona looks into his eyes. He looks into hers. For a moment everything around them disappeared, and it was just them. And when Abe leaned in, and Kenkyona closed her eyes, and his lips just 2 inches away.._

_"Taka! You forgot your-"Misae drops her items as Abe falls backwards._

_Kenkyona turns bright red as Misae talks fast."Oh my gosh, Im so sorry did i just ruined the most precious moment in a teenagers life, oh no I ruined my sons first kiss, or is this not your first kiss, after all, it is possible you two-"_

_"Mom!"Abe shouts blushing that him and Kenkyona were about to kiss, he is both relieve and pissed that his mom ruined it._

_/_

_"Hey didya hear? Abe is going after your girlfriend."Says a gossiping girl._

_"Its more like she hangs on him like a horny little cat."Laughs the girl next to Haruna._

_"You should totally tell her off, she broke up with you for him."_

_Haruna stands up coldy."I dont give a damn about her."He walks away leaving the girls dumbfounded._

_Haruna knows that isnt why she broke up with him. Although it all makes sense that way, he is so sure that isnt why. Kenkyona wasnt easy when it comes to changing girls for selfish reasons, in fact he never could get through her barrier._

_/_

_Kenkyona passes by the same room Haruna was in."Hey you!" Kenkyona whips around to the gossiping girls._

_"Dont think just because your hanging around Abe makes you normal or popular."_

_"Yeah when you were with Haruna you didnt look like a freak, thats what you get for being dumped by the hottest guy in school."The girls walk away proud of themselves._

_"How dare you.."says Kenkyona in the most sinister voice which startles them."You dont know anything..you should just.."_

_/_

_A girl with short light brown hair rushes to a teacher. "Sensei! Theres a fight 3 girls! I think one of them is named Koetsuji!"_

_"What?"The teacher pushes the girls aside."Shinooka-san watch the class for me!"_

_Abe overhears this. Kenkyona? In a fight his first impulse pushes him through the students."Move it! What the fuck are you looking at? Get out of my way!"_

_He makes it in time for which Kenkyona is choking a girl he watches another pull Kenkyona's hair."Die! Die!"_

_"Koetsuji-san!"Abe-kun shouts so loud and coldy that the entire crown of cheering people are silenced._

_Kenkyona lets go of the girl, who sobs terrified."A-abe-kun.."She becomes so emberassed. She never saw Abe-kun look at her in such a way. She wants Abe-kun to accept her, and care for her for who she is. But of course..who can ever give a crap about something like her._

_"What the hell are you doing? Is this how you solve your problems? Telling people to die when they insult you"Abe-kun is obviously furious._

_"Abe-kun you have no idea they said, you have no idea how I feel.. I hate myself so much...I want to die...I want all the people who hurt me to die first!"She screams._

_"You dont get it do you Koetsuji-san, I understand what youre going through.. I know how this all seems to you, you need to forget about the past, you need to move on,Your father isnt here to hurt you anymore nobody wants to hurt you!"Abe kun feels bad but he's proud for what he's saying._

_Abe looks around theres an entire crowd of people watching. "Get out of here!" He shouts._

_Some run away frightened, while others just walk away. Abe leans down to grab Kenkyona. It just happened. She broke down. He watches her shiver psychoticaly. He doesnt want to see her like this. She's pale, her eyes are frightened, she cries and her nose runs sobs like if she stops she'll die. Abe is frightened, but his willpower overpowers hugs her, he tries to soothe her, warm her up. She's cold as stone. It almost brings him to tears, it's like she's a whole different person. "Kenkyona...you can do it...you can change...it might not be soon, but you will," He whispers."Ill be there I promise."_

_Kenkyona stops shivering, in fact she faints._

_/_

_2 days later Kenkyona appears before Abe's house. Abe opens the door. "Hey."_

_Kenkyona steps back."Abe-kun, Im leaving."_

_"Where?" He asks._

_"Far away, Im going to change, but I cant be near you Abe-kun."She says so serious that it scares Abe._

_"No-No What are you talking about, youre not making sense you cant leave!"He shouts almost grabbing her.__She wants to hug him, but she cant. She has to keep her distance._

_"Im sorry, Ill come back..when I think Im ready.." She starts to walk. _

_Abe watches her walk away. He doesnt do anything. Why does he care? Does he like her or something? Does he have feelings for her? He doesnt know. But he doesnt want her to go... he's grown to care for her. His throat throbs. _

_/_

_[Present Day]_

Kenkyona remembers that clearly, Taka-chan is so dear to her.

"What happened after that,"Chiyo says.

"Ohh...I called him everysingle day...I visited him every other month... he visited me at a mental health center I was attending on Christmas."Kenkyona begins to cry." He was always there for me, yet I stopped calling him a year later... "

Chiyo understands Kenkyona and Abe's relationship. Yet why does she love Mihashi, and not him? She feels sort of bitter deep in her stomache.

Before they knew it their baseball camp came to a climax. The practice game.

/

**Arigatou Goizamasu! I Really Appreciate you Reading This FAnfiction,, REVIEEEWWW! I want to know your opinions I really appreciate them! This was A TakaYona, Entirely. Lmaaaao,, Please Look Forward For More iN The Future Only TakaYona chapters Wont Be Appearing For A Few Chapters Later. Anyways I Loook Forward To Writing More!**


	8. The Practice Game

DISCLAIMER:** i DONOT OWN OOFURI, I JUST OWN THE FANFICS PLOT AND EXTRA CHARACTERS!**

**A BRIEF INTRODUCTION T REFRESH YOUR MIND.**

**BIG WIND UP, MORE OF A LOVE STORY! IS A FANIC ABOUT A GIRL NAMED KENKYONA WHO HAS HAD A TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE WHICH AFFECTED HER PERSONALITY(JUST LIKE MIHASHI). AND SO , SHE TAKES ALL HER ANGER OUT ON MIHASHI, AND ALMOST KILLS HIM! WHICH CAUSES HER TO MOVE TO SAITAMA WHERE SHE SEEKS OUT TO CHANGE HOW SHE IS. HOWEVER, IN MIDDLE SCHOOL, SHE DATES HARUNA WHICH DOESNT LAST LONG AFTER SHE DISCOVERS WHO HE REALLY IS AND HIS LACK OF COOPERATION WITH HIS CATCHER. KENKYONA IS COMFORTED BY NONE OTHER THAN TAKAYA ABE! HE LEARNS HER PAST AND HOW SHE IS AND SUPPORTS AND UNDERSTANDS HER. KENKYONA LEAVES SAITAMA AND ENTERS INTO A MENTAL HOSPITAL WHERE SHE ATTEMPTS TO CHANGE. THINKING THAT SHES READY SHE HEADS BACK WHERE SHE ENTERS HIGH SCHOOL AND NOT ONLY IS SHE IN THE SAME SCHOOL AS ABE AND MIHASHI, BUT IS ON THE CHEERLEADING TEAM FOR THEIR BASEBALL TEAM! READ THE NEXT 30 CHAPTERS, BECAUSE I WILL HAVE A SECOND INSTALLMENT WHICH WILL BE CALLED NEVER GIVE UP THE MOUND OF LOVE! IT WILL BE 30 CHAPTERS AS WELL. AND LASTLY THE EPILOGUE THAT IS APROXIMATELY 10 CHAPTERS LONG, THAT MAKES 70 CHAPTERS TOTAL! THANK YOU SO MUCH** FOR** SUPPORTING MY FIRST OOFURI FANFIC BECAUSE I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS AND INVOLVEMENT :')! **

**/**

**/**

THE PRACTICE GAME.

Kenkyona taps her foot nervously on the bleacher, she hasnt sat on a bleacher since that day, that day she saw who Haruna truly is. Its not like she wants to see that guy again, thinking about his face makes her nervous and brings unpleasurable butterflies in her stomache. She looks through the fence and watches the teams enter the dugouts. She whips around and watches Abe tell Sakaguchi a story. She walks quietly through the bleachers and is stopped by Momoe.

"Nervous eh?"Momoe pats her back."Its alright, Musashino dai ichi isnt that great, or so I hear, their pitcher seems to be the one bringing them higher up the ranks."

Kenkyona puts her hands behind her back."Really? I thought they didnt have a pitcher."

Momoe crosses her arms behind her head."Looks like they do, and he's good, or so I heard."

Kenkyona plays with her foot.

"Dont worry! We got Mihashi! As long as he's always in a good mood, he's great on the mound. So compliments are great before a game!" She says smiling.

"Are we even playing a game momoe?"Kenkyona asks nonchalantly as she adjusts her cheerleading top.

"Not today, were just watching. Luckily I was able to convice the other coaches to let us practice with the other team...now what was it's name again?"She attempts to remember by crushing some random walnuts.

Kenkyona laughs nervously," What are the walnuts for?"

"Oh the guy pissed me off and he just so happened to have walnuts at his table"She smiles deviously.

/

The practice game starts and Abe watches Haruna pitch. He's actually controlling his pitches, in fact he's not even throwing off the catcher's signs. Somehow that pisses off Abe, he turns to see Kenkyona attempting everything to occupy herself. She never even glanced at Haruna. She plays pattycake with a tense Mihashi.

"Yona-chan."He calls over.

"Hm?"She answers not even moving her eyes from Mihashi's hands which are currently slapping against hers.

Abe wants to tell her to watch him but she's too fixiated on Mihashi. He stares at her blushing face as she plays different hand games with him. It makes his heart throb with jealousy but he's mad at her because she cant even look at Haruna. He wants to grab her and sit her next to him. So they can both witness Haruna's pitches and say their opinions on why he suddenly has good control.

"Nothing."He stands up coldy and walks off somewhere.

/

Kenkyona is trying hard not to watch Haruna pitch, for what she hears from Mizutani and Hanai's gossip, he seems to have good control. Of course she does want to see how much he's changed,and is curious as to why he suddenly has good control. But she's scared. She's scared of looking beyond the fence.

And on top of that, Abe stormed off angrily. Could it be because he possibly is the only catcher Haruna treated so badly?

Mihashi notices Kenkyona has drifted off in thought. He liked playing hand games with her, in fact he likes doing everything with her.

"K-koetsuji-san...Are you o-kay?"He asks after an awkward silence.

She answers a few seconds later. "Yeah, Im sorry, Ill be right back." She walks down the bleachers towards where Abe walked off.

/

Entering the restroom Kenkyona washes off her face. She doesnt want to be here. She doesnt want to face Haruna. She's so terrified it makes her want to cry. Is she like this around everyone who's hurt her? She dries off and walks out. She passes through a path that she didnt know she could take and is lead to a fence that seems to be right across from where theyre stationed. She looks around and sees a hole under the fence. It looks like a good shortcut. If she passes through the hole she can make it back to her team with out passing through Musashino dai ichi's dug out.

She slips almost all th way through when she gets stuck at her waist. Gah! Im stuck! She thinks. She sulks a bit. My butt is too big... Damnit Im a fatass! She starts struggling until she gives up. What now? She has to get back to the team. She was supposed to practice the cheers with the cheerleading team. She sulks and whines.

"Help...Im stuck.."She mutters. "Please god, I'll lay off on the rice cakes I'll go on a diet!"

"Taka-chaaaaan!"She cries as she remembers Abe stormed off the same way she had. "Help Taka-chaaaaan!"

After a series of pleas to an unpresent Taka-chan Kenkyona hears footsteps behind her.

"Oh, Taka-chan! You saved me can you help me out? Im stuuuuck!"She cries not able to look back.

She feels hands grab on to her calves and attempt to free her. After 2 failed attempts she pops out falling on top of Abe.

She sighs happily and turns around to thank Abe and get off him."Thank you so muc Taka-cha-"

Kenkyona is at a shock and loss of words as she sees it wasnt Abe who freed her out. In fact, its Haruna.

"Hey, long time."He says with a huge grin.

She immediately jumps off him and backs up so fast she hits the fence.

"Ha-haruna..."She mutters as her bangs cover her eyes.

He stands up and dusts off his shirt. "Youre a cheerleader? For Abe's team? No surprise there."

Kenkyona doesnt respond she just stands there with her eyes wide. The one thing she didnt want to happen. Happened.

"Whats wrong cat got your tongue?" He chuckles. "By the way, tell Abe to wait for me."

"No." She finally responds. "Dont you dare go anywhere near Taka-chan, or I'll kill you."

Haruna isnt affected by her threat. He almosts feels like he should of got the chance to get to know her, the fact that she never saw other sides of her other than her vulnerable emo side, almost scares him.

"Why Abe? Are you in love with him? You have a funny way of showing it, most girls act happily in love, knowing Abe, he probably goes crazy for that shit."He responds coldly.

"Shutup!"She yells."You know nothing about Abe! All you know is that he's the boy you bruised up during 6th grade!"

Haruna looks at her with a smug look on his face."You dont know him either."

Kenkyona hesitates a moment. He's right. Kenkyona knows nothing of Abe compared to how he knows her. Abe literally knows the twisted soul deep in her heart. He knows the optimistic outer shell she uses to hide who she really is. Yet, Kenkyona only knows Abe for how he acts. Of course she knows his favorite color, his favorite food, his tastes, she even has a photogenetic memory of his room. She knows his family and all their favorite things as well. Yet, it's not enough. Kenkyona doesnt truly know the Abe deep in his heart. Now she realizes she shouldnt have showed her appreciation with a burnt omelet, she should have returned the most precious words in her life to him. "I know how you feel."

Now Kenkyona is dashing far from Haruna leaving him stranded, not giving a damn about him. She's passing through the trees, the buildings that make up the park in which this baseball field stands. He's nowhere in sight. She goes into a building with offices of some sort. She doesnt know what the offices are for but that's not important anyway.

Finally she trips on a baseball bat and hits the ground. "Ow..." She moans.

She hears a loud chuckle. She lifts her head to Abe standing in front of her. "Taka-chan! You wont believe-"

"I know."He says. "I confronted him, before you did."

Kenkyona is shocked."Really? Did you see us?"

Abe sighs."Yep, saw and heard the whole thing. But did you really have to scream my name so loudly? Geez you sounded like a crazy little girl."He says blushing.

Kenkyona smiles. She's at a loss of words, but it doesnt matter because Abe just picks her up after that.

/

Mihashi is horrible at stifling his emotions. Never had he ever seen Kenkyona look upset. It makes him wanna cry. In fact he is crying, and he's trying hard not to. Never in his life has he ever been affected by someone's emotions. Abe and Kenkyona have that effect on him. When they're happy, he's happy. When Abe is mad, he tries hard to be mad too, though it never works out...

Sakeguchi notices the lost in thought pitcher as he sets his hat down. "Hey man, what's the matter?"

Mihashi jolts,"N-n-nothing!"

/

After the game Kenkyona assembles the girls in front of the fence. "Alright, we'll cheer with all we got! If the other schools realize how great Nishiura's cheerleading team is we'll surely get a good rep!"

Ayano, the cheerleading team's co-captain grabs all their pompoms."Got it! You hear that girls? Lets cheer the best cheer we got!" She cheers as her light brown hair bun moves along with her.

The 2 other girls Mia and Chiyo( Chio joined the cheerleading team because of their lack of team members.) squeal cheerfully.

Kenkyona looks across the field to the other bleachers she sees Musashino Dai ichi settling down. Are they watching them play?

She turns back to the girls."Kay ready?"

"Oiiii~!"

/

Mihashi walks on to the mound, it's just a practice game, he thinks. But I gotta give it all ive got. He looks at Abe, who gives him a thumbs up. Mihashi blushes touched by his encouragement. Now that he's noticed, everyone seems to really compliment him before games...

There's a batter, he thinks. He looks at the guy on first. He gives him an intimidating glance, a glance that doesnt bring fear, but brings irritation. It throws the guy a bit off.

Then Abe gives him the sign. Curve ball, upper left. He lifts his knee up to his elbow, then he pitches. They watch as the slow yet steady ball hits Abe's mitt.

"Strike 1!"

/

Abe looks over at Tajima who is yelling "Lead!" over and over again. If Tajima can move just a little bit, it gives the batter the thought that he can make it towards 2nd base. He gives Mihashi the sign. Fast ball, middle hand corner. He's not sure if Mihashi understands the situation, either way he never shakes off his signs. Thats a good thing, he thinks as he glances at Haruna who is sitting and watching with a smug look on his face.

Mihashi pitches and the batter hits the ball. As Abe had planned the batter goes for 2nd base, little did the guy know that it gave Tajima perfect advantage.

"Out!"

/

Kenkyona looks at the scoreboard, no homeruns yet. Maybe it's time for a cheer... No she thinks. Once they score a homerun they can-

The girls cheer and Kenkyona realized they scored as she was lost in thought. She cheers along."Ni-shi-u-ra~!"

/

(After Game)

Although nishiura won by more outs than runs, Kenkyona is pretty satisfied. She runs into the dugout and leaps into Mihashi's arms."You were great Ren-tan~!"

Mihashi blushes."Re-re.. y-you just.."

"Oh no, do you not like it?"Kenkyona asks emberassed, was giving him a cute nickname going on too fast?

"N-n-no! I love it!"He stammers.

Kenkyona blushes and ruffles his orange hair.

/

After dinner everyone get's ready for the hot spring included in the hotel. Kenkyona slips off her panties and sets them into a cubby as she puts on a towel.

"That was our first appearance!"Cheers Ayano as she ties her hair up i her usualbun."As a cheerleading team I mean."

"We were great!"Chiyo adds as she takes off her bra."Dont you think so Kenkyona?"

Kenkyona jolts."Uh yeah we were!"

Mia walks over to Kenkyona completely naked. "Kenkyona are you and Mihashi a couple?"

"W-what?"Kenkyona replies blushing."What makes you think that?"

"Well, you guys totally make your feelings for each other obvious!"Ayano adds in.

"Yeah!" shouts Mia."He blushes more around you."

Kenkyona thinks about it. Is that true? It makes her sort of happy that's what people thought. "Im going in!"She finally says.

/

"WAAAHHHHOOOOO!"Shouts Tajima splashing into the hot water.

"What the hell?"yells Hanai as he falls over.

Abe watches Mihashi slowly sink into the water, he hesitates before he swims over."What are you doin?"

Mihashi comes back up for air."I-i just...wanted..s-some time...alone..."He mumbles.

"Fine."Abe turns around.

"N-n-no! I want Abe-kun here!"He says shaking his head rather vigorously.

Abe chuckles and positions himself next to him."Ah...feels good after a good work out doesnt it?"

Mihashi nods. He feels so at peace in nice hot water with Abe-kun beside him, he feels so happy he wouldnt mind if he died at this moment. Then his mind shifts to Kenkyona. He reminds himself of all the good memories he's had with her. He loves her so much. Yet he feels guilty for it, like he's stealing her away from Abe-kun. He makes bubbles in the water with his mouth. He wonders if he'll ever confess...

"Tajima! What the hell are you doing?"Yells Hanai attempting to pull off Tajima from the wall.

"There are naked girls on the other side of this wall!"He puts Tajima's head against the wall.

"Ayano has tender ones how long have they been so beautifully shaped?"Says Mia muffled through the wall,

"No! You should see Kenkyona her body is so curvy she has a bigger booty than me!"

"Shutup no I dont quit it, having a big butt has disadvantages!"Kenkyona says as she remembers how she got stuck in the fence.

"Chiyo-chan do you see how good they feel! Come touch Ayano's boobs!"Mia giggles.

"Guys..."Ayano moans

"You guys better shutup there are boys on the other side of the room!"shouts Momoe.

"Kenkyona I think you will have Momoe's body in the future."Says Chiyo cheerfully.

"well,"chuckles Momoe."Noone will ever top my D-cups so dont try girls."

Tajima tries to rip off the wall, as a blushing Hanai still attempts to pull Tajima off."Stop it Tajima! youre gonna get us i trouble!"

"Alright now stop it guys this is ridiculous!"Shouts Izumi grabbing Hanai by the waist and helping to pull him off.

"Come on!"Tajima cries. "My parents found my stash! I havent satisfied my little guy in a whole week!"

Sakaguchi is now in on attempting to pull him off as well as Mizutani and Oki. "Damnit he's got a hard grip!"

"What the hell are you guys doing?"Asks Abe standing beside them.

"Help us take him off!" They all shout blushing.

Abe looks at the handle that Tajima is grabbing. He slips under Tajima and at an attempt to pull him off, the sliding wall opens.

The boys all fall backwards into the water leaving Abe exposed to the girls. Abe's eyes are wide, and blushes hot temperdly.

All of the girls let out a squeal as Momoe grabs a random bat."Abe...you.. PERVERT!" She hits his head sending him flying.

/

Kenkyona strokes Abe's hair who is still unconcious from his hit.

Kenkyona giggles she knows Abe isnt like that, he probably thought it was a door for somewhere else.

Abe opens his eyes."What the hell? That stupid Tajima I'll kill him."

"It's okay Tajima already admitted to Momoe he was the one attempting to open the door."She chuckles.

They both laugh."Tajima sure is a perv, but jeez sometimes he takes it to the extreme." Kenkyona says giggling.

"Yeah..."Abe says mumbling.

Mihashi comes running in with some more towels."A-abe kun are you okay?"

Abe kun closs his eyes."Im fine."

Kenkyona scoots over so Mihashi can sit next to her. For some reason she feels she has enough will power to confess, she feels so comfortable sitting in the room with her two most favorite guys.

"Ren-tan..."She says as she plays with her fingers."I need to tell you this now that I can. Because if I dont I may never get the chance."

"Y-yes?"He says changing Abe's wet towel, and adjusting it on his forehead.

"I..."Kenkyona is wrong. She feels scared to. But, willpower surpasses fear in so many ways."I...I love you."She blushes and shuts her eyes immediately. She said it! She really said it!

Mihashi is at a loss of words. Koetsuji-san has feelings for me? He feels super happy he feels the tears rushing down his cheeks. He tries to wipe them away. "I...I l-love...you too...Kenkyona-chan.."He says between sobs.

Kenkyona's eyes widen. She knew deep in her heart he'd feel the same way, yet why did she doubt it? She wipes his tears off."Ive loved you since the day I kissed your booboo(Refer tp Chapter 3 just in case youre wondering)."She says smiling and blushing.

Abe-kun heard it all. His heart throbs that the only way he could ever confess is if Kenkyona ever felt the same way. She doesnt. She's in love with Mihashi, and it hurts deep in the pits of his emotions. But he's fine, just being around Kenkyona, for right now, is fine.

**So That Ends Our BaseBall Camp Chapters, I Hope You Loved it And Enjoyed. I Really Love Writing For Oofuri lovers As Im An Oofuri Lover As Well. I Really Appreciate You Reading iT, so Please Dont Just Sit There Reading, Review! Let Your Thoughts Of The Story Be Heard! So PM Me, Subscribe, Favorite :) Thank You So Much For Reading!Btw I Will Update New Chapters Every Saturday,, Promise!:D**

**/**

**Next Chapter: I Love Ren-Ren More!**

**Now That Kenkyona And Mihashi Are Considered A Couple, The Team Teases Mihashi, And Things Seem To Be Happy Go Lucky.**

**But The Fall Festival Is Coming Up And The Boys Are Trying Hard To Bring UpTheir Grades, Make Thier Booth,And Finish Up The Decorations On Time in order To Attend! Will The Boys Make iT iN Time To Make Their First Fall Memories? Tune iN To Chapter 10 OF Big Wind Up, More OF A Love Story!**


	9. Cultural Festival part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Oofuri, if I did, I wouldn't be making fan fiction for it! **

**DISCLAIMER: i DONOT OWN OOFURI, I JUST OWN THE FANFICS PLOT AND EXTRA CHARACTERS!**

**/**

Mihashi is more giddier today, in fact he exceeds the word giddy. He has never felt so hapy, and so in love in his entire lifetime. He never thought he'd feel like this towards something other than Baseball. And, it isnt a thing, its a girl, and her name is Kenkyona.

Mihashi runs happily through the streets of the suburban area of Saitama, he's almost to the train station whn he spots Sakaguchi. He slows down a bit once he catches up t him.

"O-ohayo!"He cheers.

"Ohayo,"Sakaguchi replies. "Youre cheery today."

"Mhm!"He enthusiastically nods.

"May I ask why?"He asks chuckling.

Mihashi looks around cautious and vigorously,"C-can I tell you some.. thing?"He says making sure noone is around.

"Sure buddy"He says patting his back.

Mihashi takes a deep breath. "I- m-me and...K-kenkyona-"

"Woah, woah slow down, I can hardly understand you!" Hes says goodnaturedly.

Mihashi takes another deep breath. "Me and K-kenkyona..are a c-couple..."

Sakaguchi cant believe it. Mihashi and Kenkyona? He can never imagine it. Is the little pitcher kidding around? Knowing Mihashi, he never lies, in fact he sucks at it.

"What? Really How, when?"

"S-since...The baseball c-camp..."He blushes as he plays with his fingers.

"Well then, let's go meet your girlfriend!" He grabs his hand and drags him.

/

Kenkyona sets her books down on her desk. She notices Abe hasnt arrived yet. That's wierd...he's always here before her...

"Koetsuji-san!"

Kenkyona whips around to Sakeguchi and a flustered Mihashi. Kenkyona's face become's warm.

"Hi!"She happily skips towards them.

"Mihashi told me you two are dating. Is it true?"Sakeguchi asks. He still finds it hard to believe, if Kenkyona confirms it he wont doubt anymore.

Kenkyona grabs Mihashi's hand."Yep!"She giggles."Guess we are."

Mihashi turns bright red. He feels so happy to be dating Kenkyona, yet why does he also feel like he stole her? He slowly slips his fingers from her grip.

/

"Ey Abe, looks like Kenkyona stole Mihashi from you." Grins Tajima.

"Shutup."Abe says as he ties his shoes."Wait…what do you mean.." Hopefully this is just another one of Tajima's idiotic teases.

"Coz they're dating duh." Tajima shouts rather loudly.

Abe stops mid-lace."What did you say?"

"I said they're going out."Tajima replies. "Are you on crack or something?"

It hit Abe with a disappointing bomb. They're dating? Of course, they confessed back at the baseball camp, but it never crossed his mind that they'd end up together. Abe grits his teeth. How could he have been so dense? Mihashi was way ahead of him then he ever realized, and now he won.

"Yooo earth to Abe!"Tajima shouts practically jumping on his back.

"Get off me, Damn it."He groans as he grabs his catching gear and heads for the field.

/

"Hey guys!" Kenkyona chants as she enters the gym.

"Kenkyona, we've been waiting to ask you something."Miya says standing up from the ground as all the cheerleaders sat in a circle.

"Yeah?"Kenkyona ask setting her sports bag down.

They all glance at eachother. "I think maybe we should have more cheerleaders."

"Yeah like cheerleader try outs!"Chiya adds.

"With being the manager, and a cheerleader, I don't think Chiya can last."Ayano adds as well.

Kenkyona thinks a moment. They only have a total of 4 girls on the cheerleading team. That's not enough, but how are they so sure that anyone would want to be on the cheerleading team?

"Look we can hold tryouts this Saturday, because without a cheerleading team, the baseball team can't hold thier booth at the cultural festival."Ayano adds.

Kenkyona nods. "You're right. I'll tell Momokan about this."

"Yay!"Miya chants.

/

"Alright everyone please line up in front of the leftside bleachers, single file!"Chiya says, as diligent as ever.

They all sit at a table, Kenkyona holds the list of the many girls trying out. She's surprised so many showed up. Of course, who wouldn't want to cheer for the infamous nishiura baseball team?

Kenkyona watches the first girl who comes up. "Hajimemashite! My name is Ikami Surobaki, I made my own cheer!"

"Go ahead!"Miya cheers.

"Ni-shi-u-ra~! Make it shine, make it right! Miha-abe-saka-Taji-hana-izu-mizu-nishi-oki-suya! Go Nishiura~!"She chants as she flips, and twists and jumps.

Miya and Chiya clap enthusiastically,"You're in!" They say in unison.

Kenkyona makes a thumbs up."Cute cheer!" She laughs. This girl mixed in all the boy's names…

The next 3 girls are'nt as enthusiastic enough, and some of them can't even jump. So Kenkyona declines them.

They choose a perky 2nd year named Sia Miyanuki, who has connections with tailors, and can hook the team up with new uniforms.

5 girls later they choose a tomboyish 3rd year named Ano Nakazaki, who seems to have a platonic crush on Chiya….

They go through all the girls, and exhaustedly practically fall onto the table.

"Finally…"Muffles Kenkyona through the table.

"Kenkyona chan we need one more girl, or we cant be considered an actual cheerleading team!"Says Chiya looking through her clipboard.

"But we went through all 123 girls!"Miya mentions.

"What are we gonna do…."Ayano says.

Suddenly an idea pops into Kenkyona's head." Hold on!"

She jumps up and grabs her stuff. "I'll have our last two members by the festival promise!"

"Whaaa?"Miya asks, as Kenkyona dashes off."Kenkyona-"

"Wait!"Shouts Ayano.

/

Kenkyona storms into the bakery, uniform and all. She franticly searches through the isles. Where is she? She thinks. She walks up to the front counter.

"Sina, have you seen Nanami?"She asks.

Sina, Nanami's grandmother, and owner of the bakery, is startled. "Oh, she went down to watch the baseball team practice. I don't know Kenkyona, but maybe she has a crush on someone to suddenly have in interest in baseball, she hates sports!"

Kenkyona nods. Nanami Tinokura, her family owns this small bakery. Kenkyona remembers coming here every Saturday with her mother, they'd always eat the cheesebread at the park across from here. Although this bakery is very far from where they used to live, her mother drove up here either way. Noone can top Nanami's cheesebread, it was her own special recipe, for a five year old.

"Kay, thanks anyway Tinokura-san."She scurries out the bakery only to be stopped by the group of cheerleaders.

"Kenkyona! What was that, you just ran off!"Chiya scolds.

"Totally uncalled for."Miya adds.

"Sorry guys, but there's this girl."Kenkyona tells them. "I need to talk to her, go back and practice with out me, kay?"

"Fine, but that's going on your record."Chiya jokes. They laugh, Chiya is always getting on them for being later, or skipping practice.

/

Nanami sits on the bleachers and watches the boys practice. She watches Mihashi pitch for Tajima as Abe is talking with Coach Momo. She twirls her short black hair, and stares at them with her light blue eyes. She hates this sport, so bad it makes her want to gag. She listens to them speak their weird baseball language, it irritates her just trying to decipher it.

"Hey Mihashi, that girl has been staring at us."Tajima tells him as he catches a ball and throws it back.

Mihashi has noticed, but she stares at Tajima, not both of them. Is she his friend? Or is she a stalker?

"Hey you, take a picture it'll last longer!"Tajima shouts laughing.

Nanami stands up startled that she has been found out. Her face heats scurries down the bleachers, only to bump into Kenkyona.

"Hey!" She says as they almost fall over.

"Sorry, Nanami, I need to talk to you."Kenkyona says.

Nanami rolls her eyes. " Make it quick."

"Do you maybe want to be on the cheerleading team?"She asks.

Nanami stares at her a moment. "no."

"Why not?"

"Why would I cheer for baseball? I hate sports in general!"She almost shouts. She looks around to make sure no one heard her.

"Then why are you here?"Kenkyona asks.

**sorry for the hiatusssss, i will update when i can just dont lose faith in the story!**


End file.
